


Transformation

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After unintentionally activating some Ancient technology, it started as an ache behind their shoulder blades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:   
> **mcsheplets** prompt #133 Transformation  
>  **ancientctybingo** prompt #12 Things with Wings

It started as an ache behind their shoulder blades and no amount of massage, painkillers, muscle soothing creams, or heated pads seemed to make much of a difference. Not that it was a bad pain. It wasn't excruciating no matter how much Rodney whined about it, just a dull ache that followed him around for days.

Keller had taken a look but the Ancient scanners had remained clear of abnormalities for both of them, which is why John was a little perturbed the day he reached back to rub across that ache and found small protuberances. He licked his lips in thought before deciding against seeing Keller, heading instead to Rodney's quarters.

The door opened on the first chime, as if Rodney was expecting him, and he stepped inside to hear a panicked, "John? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm in the bathroom."

John frowned. "Yeah, I kind of gathered that seeing's how you aren't in here."

"Yes, yes. Obviously in the bathroom. I need you to come in here."

Through the slit in the partially opened door, John could see only Rodney's reflection in the mirror above the sink but it was enough to know Rodney was shirtless. He felt the moisture in his mouth dry up, swallowing hard as he found it nigh near impossible to look away. Rodney might not be muscle bound like some of the marines but he had broad shoulders and muscled arms - probably from carrying science equipment around. An inverted triangle of fine, light brown chest hair forced his eyes to travel down, almost missing the peaks of sensitive nipples standing proud in the cool air of the bathroom. His view of Rodney's body ended there but John knew Rodney had just the slightest curve to his belly rather than a six-pack, washboard stomach, but John had never been into guys who were too well sculpted. He liked soft-bellied geeks.

"I'm not going in your bathroom, Rodney."

"Please."

John had spent years trying to avoid doing anything too overtly intimate around a man that he'd wanted for far too long, and one of those avoidance tactics was not being anywhere Rodney was standing half or fully naked. This classified as one of those times.

"John. I need you to look at my back."

He saw Rodney trying to twist round in the mirror, and he had a sick feeling about this, recalling why he had come to Rodney's quarters in the first place. Stepping forward, he let the door slide open wider on his mental command and caught Rodney's panicked eyes in reflection. He let his gaze drop to the strong back and took in a sharp breath as he saw the bulges centered in line with the shoulder blades, in the middle of Rodney's back. Unable to resist, he reached out and ran his finger over one of them.

"What is it?"

He looked up over Rodney's shoulder, catching his wide, blue eyes in the mirror. In a sudden decision, he stepped back and pulled off his own t-shirt, turning around and waiting. Seconds later he felt Rodney's fingers skimming his back in the same place. Despite the fear, or maybe because of it, he felt his body react to the touch, cock twitching and senses heightening. The fingers became a broad palm stroking across his skin and he bit back on a groan of pleasure.

"We need to go see Jennifer," Rodney stated softly, yet John could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "Or maybe we can contact Carson?"

John nodded, liking that idea more. It wasn't as if he distrusted Keller but her history with Rodney, and her sometimes less than professional attitude made him a little uneasy with having her as his doctor. He trusted Carson though, even if it was the clone rather than the doctor and friend who had shared so many trials and triumphs with them since arriving in Pegasus all those years ago.

"I'll see if we can convince Woolsey to let us take fresh medical supplies to the Inarean settlement."

***

In the gate room, John noticed how uncomfortable Rodney looked with the heavy backpack containing not just his science gear but medical supplies for Carson too. His own heavy pack was rubbing over the sensitive bumps but he resisted the urge to squirm. Watching the chevrons encode, he was relieved when the wormhole formed, and they gained the go ahead to leave Atlantis after a short exchange with Carson.

They stepped through side-by-side, just the two of them for this milk run fortunately. Ronon and Teyla had accompanied Lorne's team two days earlier, to negotiate food and materials in exchange for the usual Lantean fare.

Carson was waiting for them and they greeted him warmly, spending the best part of an hour exchanging gossip from Atlantis and Earth before Carson gave them both a familiar, hard look.

"Now, our friendship and the unrequested medical supplies will never be turned away, but I can sense there's another reason for this visit."

John looked to Rodney and found him looking back at him. He jerked his head towards Carson, silently ordering Rodney to spill it.

"Carson? Four days ago, we explored an abandoned section in Atlantis and found another Ancient laboratory. Colonel SuperGene activated something and... Ithinkthere'ssomethinggrowinginourbacks."

"Can you repeat that a little slower, Rodney?"

"There's something... growinginourbacks."

"Growing in your backs? Have you told Jennifer?"

"Yes... and no."

John sighed. "Doctor Keller puts us under the Ancient scanner but it found nothing wrong with us. But this morning..."

"And you've no been back to Jennifer?" Carson sighed when neither of them answered, and John knew his own expression was likely displaying the same level of discomfort as Rodney's at the thought of speaking to Keller again.

"Do I take it that you and Jennifer broke up, Rodney?"

"Didn't I mention that?"

"No. But I sort of suspected it after you failed to mention her... even once. She's a good doctor, Rodney, even if you do feel uncomfortable with her right now." Rodney pulled a face and Carson rolled his eyes. "Fine. Take off your shirts and let me examine you. Rodney. You first."

"Why do I have to go first?" he whined.

"Rodney. Do you want me to take a look or not?"

"Fine. I'll go first."

John looked away as Rodney stripped off his TAC vest and black t-shirt, feeling the heat rising in his face as he recalled touching Rodney earlier, and the tactile memory of silken skin beneath his fingertips.

"Oh my."

He looked back at Carson's exclamation.

"Colonel?"

John took a deep breath and stripped out of his upper clothing, letting Carson examine him too.

"Did you cross reference the machine with the Ancient database, Rodney?"

"Yes... Maybe. I found references but it's all," he wiggled his fingers, "gooey science and medical jargon and..."

"And I'm more likely to understand it."

Rodney pointed a finger at him. "Exactly."

"Then we need to head back to Atlantis."

"Really?"

John shared a relieved look with Rodney.

"Aye. Give me half an hour to make arrangements here."

****

Keller hadn't been too pleased when she realized they had gone to see Carson, but Carson had a way of smoothing ruffled feathers, quickly setting to work. It took a few hours but eventually he had a partial answer. John could tell by his expression that it was both good and bad news.

"The machine is a transformation device. It's actually an amazing piece of genetic sequencing technology, similar to the one that gave you a boosted I.Q., Rodney."

"Except that almost killed me!"

"Aye. But this won't kill you, and if we'd had access to this after you got infected by Ellia all those years back, Colonel, then we could have prevented you from turning into an Iratus-Human hybrid."

"So whatever this did to us, you can undo it?" John asked hopefully.

"Aye, well, that's the bad news. Taking away the genetic mutation would also strip you both of your ATA gene."

"What?"

"No!"

As much as John had originally disliked being a throwback to the Ancients, due to the unwanted attention it had brought to him, his ATA gene had become an essential part of him over the years. It allowed him to fly the jumpers and operate Ancient technology. He could no more give that up now than stop breathing, and he knew Rodney felt the same.

"Then the only remaining option is to allow the transformation to continue, and deal with the consequences as they arise."

****

Two weeks later, John stepped out onto the wide balcony outside the control room and slowly spread his wings, letting the warmth of the sun and the slight breeze ruffle through the feathers. Rodney was already outside and John took a moment to admire the light brown tips of the otherwise snowy white feathers. The tips of his own wings were as dark as his hair, the span proportional to an eagle's wings against its body.

He let the gentle breeze beneath the wings lift him a few inches off the ground, recalling the pleasure of flight earlier in the day as he and Rodney soared together. As transformations went, he had experienced far worse when he had almost turned into a bug, so in comparison, this was simply amazing.

The consequences were obvious, and he knew they might never be able to set foot on Earth again, or at least, not beyond the confines of a secure military base such as Cheyenne Mountain or Area 51. There was still some debate over whether he might ever see his brother again, with it all hinging on his brother passing the stringent security checks and signing all the official documentation. At least Rodney had no concerns in that respect as both Jeanie and Kaleb were already vetted.

It also meant no more leading away teams except to abandoned worlds where there was no one to see their transformation into something _more than_ rather than _less than_ human.

John watched as Rodney folded his wings, the tips almost brushing the floor. He reached out and stroked his finger down the soft feathers, smiling as Rodney shivered with pleasure at the touch. Neither of them had felt the same physical response when others touched them, and being the only two of their kind in existence, as far as they knew, they had turned to each other for support. Over these two weeks, friendship had turned slowly into something far more intimate, driven by an all-consuming need to touch each other.

John looked to Rodney, and gave a mischievous grin. With several quick flaps of his wings, he soared from the balcony, swiftly finding the warm air currents to lift him higher. He looked down and laughed as Rodney joined him.

Perhaps they might never go back to Earth, but that no longer mattered to either of them. Soaring together on the thermals around the tall towers and spires of Atlantis, they were already home.

END


End file.
